OLD FIC Taking Over Me
by Slashypotterness
Summary: Keeping it here because it's only one short chapter that is not worth archiving. It was a plot bunny I had when I was fourteen and really into Sailor Moon. I got out of the fandom soon after though and didn't stick with the story.


Summary: This takes place in the doom tree saga. Serena purity starts getting replaced by jealousy and it seems that Darien is the only one that will be able to save her.   
  
Chapter 1: Serena Attacks   
  
It's was April 3rd and Jurban Junior High was on spring break. Lita and Serena were walking to the crown arcade when they noticed Anne latched to Darien's arms batting her eyelashes.   
  
Serena's face went red and she was about to walk over there until Lita grabbed her arm. "Serena no you don't want to get into another argument with Anne."   
  
Serena narrowed her eyebrows. "It's not fair Darien and I are destined to be together and this little tramp is all over her." Serena growled.   
  
Lita's eyes went wide. She had never herd her friend talk like that before. "Serena come on lets just go inside the crown and play the new sailor V game. I'll even buy you an ice cream Sunday." Lita offered in hopes to cheer her friend up.   
  
Serena looked at Lita. "Sailor V game! Why can't the have a Sailor moon game? No one ever cares about me. It's always everyone before me. I'm the moon princess I deserve more than anyone else on this planet." Serena stormed off leaving a very shocked Lita behind.   
  
  
  
"SERENA GET UP NOW! YOU PROMISED TO MEET THE GIRLS AT THE ARCADE." Yelled Luna as she rubbed her face against Serena's shoulder. Serena sat up in bed and throw Luna off it. "Stop bitching at me cat!" Yelled Serena.   
  
Luna looked wide eyes at her owner. "Serena." She said shocked as the blonde headed girl went in front of the mirror and started brushing her hair.   
  
Serena looked over to her guardian cat who looked hurt and sighed. "Sorry Luna."   
  
Serena brushed her hair and put it in her two 'meatballs.' And put on a white tee shirt and pink skirt and white sandals.   
  
She then started running to the arcade until she bumped into a hard chest. Serena looked up to See Darien there smiling. "Oh hey meatball head I see you have managed to bump into me again."   
  
Serena blushed. "Well have you ever considered that maybe you are always in my way?"   
  
Before Darien could make a come back Anne came around from the corner and latched her arm around Darien. "Oh Darien don't tell me mush brain ran into you again." Anne turned to Serena. "You should really watch were you are going."   
  
Serena clinched her fist. "Well you should watch who you are talking to before you get your self hurt Anne." Serena retorted extremely mad.   
  
Anne smirked. "Oh what are you going to do make me go death with one of your terrible wails." Anne put a hand over her mouth and started to laugh.   
  
Darien looked at Anne awkwardly. "Oh come on Anne you shouldn't be so mean to Serena she doesn't mean to bump into people."  
  
Anne looked at Darien and put on a fake smile. "I guess not." Anne went up to Darien and licked her lips. "You know I'm hungry how about we go get something to eat at that new outside café on Map St."   
  
Darien raised and eyebrow. "Oh...well."   
  
Anne grabbed his arm. "Well come on silly." Anne grabbed him to the nearest restaurant.  
  
Serena stood there now extremely mad. Serena reached into her pocket and grabbed her brooch. "MOON PRISM POWER." Serena transformed into Sailor moon.   
  
She smirked and went off to the café Darien and Anne were at. She saw the two sitting on a bunch sipping coffee. Serena still in Sailor moon form walked slyly up to them. "You know ice queen it's not nice to take other peoples men."  
  
Anne looked up to see the blonde super Heroin standing in front of her. Anne gave a weird glance. "Look you Sailor scout wanna be why don't you go play some were else."   
  
Serena clenched her fist. "Wanna be! I ain't no wanna be. I am Sailor moon princess of the moon kingdom and that man you are trying to steal from me is my princes and you can't have him." Serena let out a deep breath and kept her eyes fixed on Anne.   
  
Darien stood up very confused. "Ms. What are you talking about I am not a prince or your man or anything like that and who I a date or don't date is none of your concern. I don't even know you. Are you crazy or something."   
  
Serena frowned. "I wont let you date Anne I just wont. YOU ARE MINE!" Serena scream and took of her tiara. "MOON TIARA ACTION." Serena through the Tiara at Anne making her fall down hard on the floor.  
  
Darien looked shocked. "You...you...you're the real Sailor moon," he said while trying to catch his breath.   
  
Serena nodded. "Yes and if you weren't so busy thinking about bimbos like Anne maybe you'd know who you are!"   
  
Darien raised an eyebrow. "Moon girl I know who I am."   
  
Serena smiled and gently kissed Darien on the lips. "I whish you did Darien but you don't."   
  
With that Serena walked away.   
  
Ok what do you think so fare, do you like, do you hate tell me please. 


End file.
